kagerou_project_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mekakucity Actors
Mekakucity Actors (メカクシティアクターズ) is an Anime series based on Kagerou Project a Vocaloid song series created by Jin. The series is directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and is produced by SHAFT. The anime started airing on April 12, 2014 and finished airing on June 28, 2014. It has 12 episodes total and is licensed by Aniplex. It is available to watch on Crunchyroll and Hulu. Plot The story focuses on the Mekakushi Dan, A group of teenagers with strange eye abilities. Characters Main Characters * Tsubomi Kido (木戸 つぼみ Kido Tsubomi) - Kido is the leader of the Mekakushi Dan and is member No.1. She died with her sister because her father set the house on fire, causing her to become possessed by a snake who has the "Concealing Eyes" ability thus giving her the ability to make anyone, any object and herself disappear. She is referred to by her last name "Tsubomi". * Kosuke Seto (瀬戸 幸助 Seto Kōsuke) - Seto is member No.2 of the Mekakushi Dan. He died after trying to jump into the river to save his dog causing him to become possessed by a snake who has the "Stealing Eyes" ability thus giving him the ability to read people's minds. He is referred to by his last name "Kosuke". * Shuuya Kano (鹿野 修哉 Kano Shūya) - Kano is member No.3 of the Mekakushi Dan. He died after Robbers came into his house and stabbed him and his mother causing him to become possessed by a snake who has the "Deceiving Eyes" ability thus giving him the ability to deceive how people look at him (He used this in episode 1 to make robbers think he was tied up when really he was just fooling around) and also giving him the ability to change his appearance into any person or animal. (He used this in episode 4 to change into a cat and in episode 7 to change into Haruka to deceive Ene) He is referred to by his last name "Shuuya". * Marry Kozakura (小桜 茉莉 Kozakura Marī) - Marry is member No.4 of the Mekakushi Dan and is a 1/4 Medusa and a 3/4 human girl. She died with her mother Shion after getting tortured by a group of boys. Azami (Marry's grandmother and Shion's mother) gave Shion the "Combining Eyes" ability so she could live but Shion gave it to Marry causing her to gain another eye ability the "Eye Contact" ability which can turn anyone to stone for a few seconds she also gained the ability to unify all snakes. * Momo Kisaragi - Momo is member No.5 of the Mekakushi Dan and is an extremely popular idol. She died after drowning at the beach, her father saved her but died in the process causing her to become possessed by a snake who has the "Drawing Eyes" ability thus giving her the ability to catch people's attention no matter what. * Ene (エネ Ene) / Takane Enomoto (榎本 貴音 Enomoto Takane) - Ene is member No.6 of the Mekakushi Dan and is a computer program who was once a human named Takane Enomoto. Takane died after being experimented on by her teacher Kenjiro Tateyama causing her to become possessed by a snake who has the "Opening Eyes" ability thus giving her the ability of immortality. * Shintaro Kisaragi (如月 伸太郎 Kisaragi Shintarō) - Shintaro is member No.7 of the Mekakushi Dan. He posesses the "Retaining Eyes" ability thus giving him the ability to remember all of the past (including all of the routes). * Hibiya Amamiya (雨宮 響也 Amamiya Hibiya) - Hibiya is member No.8 of the Mekakushi Dan. He died after sacrificing himself to save his crush Hiyori from a truck causing him to become possessed by a snake who has the "Focusing Eyes" ability thus giving him the ability to see distant objects from an aerial view. * Konoha (コノハ Konoha) / Haruka Kokonose (九ノ瀬　遥 Kokonose Haruka) - Konoha is member No.9 of the Mekakushi Dan. He was once a human named Haruka Kokonose but was experimented on by Kenjiro Tateyama and died causing him to become posessed by a snake who has the "Awakening Eyes" ability thus giving him the ability to live in his fake body at the cost of his memory. * Ayano Tateyama (楯山 文乃 Tateyama Ayano) - Ayano is the founder of the Mekakushi Dan and is member No.0. She died after committing suicide by jumping off the roof of her school causing her to become possessed by a snake who has the "Favoring Eyes" ability thus giving her the ability to project her thoughts and emotions unto others. Episodes List of Mekakucity Actors Episodes Songs featured in the Anime * Daze by MARiA (Opening for episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, and 12) * Days by Lia (Ending for episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, and 11) * Kisaragi Attention by Luna Haruna (Insert song in episode 2) * Mekakushi Code by Koneko Yasagure (Insert song in episode 3) * Kagerou Daze by Shoichi Taguchi (Insert song in episode 4) * Headphone Actor by LiSA (Opening for episode 6) * Yuukei Yesterday by LiSA (Ending for episode 6) * Lost Time Memory by Kota Matsuyama (Ending for episode 8) * Ayano no Koufuku Riron by Aki Okui (Opening for episode 9) * Kuusou Forest by Takumi Yoshida (Insert song in episode 10) * Otsukimi Recital by IA (Insert song in episode 11) * Summertime Record by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P (Ending for episode 12) Category:Anime